There are known delivery systems for medical devices such as vascular supporting bodies (stents). To avoid introducing air into the vascular system, the lumens of a stent delivery system are rinsed with a saline solution and vented before being inserted. This permits rinsing and venting of the internal lumen in which the guide wire is guided or the intermediate lumen between the inner shaft and the outer shaft where the stent is arranged during delivery. The intermediate lumen cannot be vented with some of the known delivery systems. US 2007/0282420 A1 discloses a stent delivery system having vent and rinse openings in the outer shaft surrounding the stent on insertion.
There are other known delivery systems in which the guide wire lumen and the intermediate lumen can be vented by two separate connecting pieces in separate operations. Separate T-bodies through which a rinsing fluid can be supplied and the respective lumen can be vented are known.
The object of the present invention is to create a delivery system and a method for operating such a system with which simple handling and uncomplicated design of the delivery system are possible.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the features of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments and advantages of the invention are derived from the additional claims and the description.